thenewrailwayseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Great Western Engines
Written by: DonaldDouglasandToby6 It was the spring of 2013 and the Little Western was very busy; passengers loved seeing the seaside and this made the coaches full. Duck and Oliver had to work very hard. One day. Duck's driver was watching the morning news on his television. "This is quite a shock to everybody in the world! City of Truro has been withdrawn!" said the announcer. The driver was so surprised he nearly spit out his coffee. "What?!" he cried and hurried put the door. Duck and Oliver just had their fires lit and were waiting for their crews. Duck's driver ran up in a hurry/ "What's the matter driver?" asked Duck curiously, "You look out of breath." The driver felt so guilty about City of Truro that he didn't tell Duck or Oliver about it. Later that morning, Duck pulled into Tidmouth to find Gordon waiting. "Have you heard?" he asked. "Heard of what?" replied Duck. "Haven't you heard about City of Truro's withdrawal? It's all over the news! Driver told me this morning." Duck was horrified. "What?! My hero's been withdrawn?" Gordon sighed. "Yes, I'm afraid so." Duck was cross with his driver. "Why didn't you tell me?" "I didn't want to see you upset..." sighed the driver. Duck was indeed upset. That night, Duck puffed sadly into Arlesburgh Sheds. "I suppose you all heard..." sighed Duck. "Aye Duck, we have." said Donald. "And even though we're not Great Western, we still feel saddened that a steam engine is being withdrawn." added Douglas. But Oliver looked more upset than the Caledonian Twins. "Why?" he cried, "City of Truro was a great engine!" He felt like bursting into tears, and Duck felt the same. The next morning, Oliver was shunting some trucks in the yard. Toad was advising him. "Now Mr. Oliver, please. Shunt those trucks over the turntable." But Oliver was too upset to hear properly. He took his anger out on the trucks. "Why?" he fumed and he biffed the trucks hard, but the turntable wasn't alligned yet. The trucks crashed into the turntable well. It was a terrible mess. "Mr. Oliver!" cried Toad. "Oh dear... I'm sorry, it's just.... City of Truro." replied Oliver sadly. "That's no excuse for causing confusion..." scolded the yardmaster, who had come to see what had happened. Oliver left to get the Breakdown Train. That night, Toad could see that the pair of engines weren't happy. "I understand your feelings, but you must be careful with your work, Mr. Oliver," said Toad. "I know, I know. I'm just upset because of City of Truro," sighed Oliver. "He's been my hero for years," added Duck. "Well, yes. But there's a time to move on." "How can we move on from something we always looked up to?" cried Oliver indignantly, "Toad, I thought you liked him." "I do respect him, but-" Just then, Douglas puffed into the shed and had heard everything. "Weel ya please just shut up? It's getting annoying. Toad's right, lads. If this continues, the Little Western could be shut down." "No way," cried Duck, "It's the most busiest branch line on the Island after the Ffarquhar Branch!" "Have you heard of complaints, Mr. Duck?" said Toad. "Ye know, if ye're this upset, perhaps you should talk to the Fat Controller. Maybe he'll know what to do with you." agreed Douglas. "What can he do?" questioned Oliver. "Weel, here he comes with his car, so expect something to happen," joked Donald, who had just arrived at the sheds. The Fat Controller had just drove up in his car for his evening inspections of the engines. "Now Duck and Oliver, I noticed that the quality of your work has decreased." Duck and Oliver were now worried. "Why has this happened? You're usually hard working." "Well.... have you watched the news?" asked Oliver. "I don't usually do that. I'm too busy eating my breakfast. Why?" asked the Fat Controller. "Because I believe that our hero, City of Truro, has been withdrawn from service. Sir," replied Oliver sadly. The Fat Controller gasped. "What? Oh my, that's terrible! What can we do to help you?" "Well..." Duck thought for a moment. "How about we go see the engine on the Great Western Railway? Sort of how you did with the National Railway Muesuem." "Hmm.... Interesting idea. I'll make the arrangements now." and the Fat Controller left. Duck and Oliver bubbled with excitement. The next morning, it was arranged. The Fat Controller came to the sheds with the firelighter. "Can Toad come too? After all, he is a Great Western brakevan!" puffed Oliver. The Fat Controller thought for a moment. "All right, Toad can come too." "Yay! What's the railway gonna be like, Mr. Oliver with all these modern changes?" asked Toad. "I don't know," replied Oliver, "we'll find out once we get there." Douglas was pleased for the pair. "Och, you two are sure to have fun." he said. "Isn't it exciting? Going back to our original railway and all," puffed Duck. "You will leave first thing tomorrow at 5:00 AM, so the firelighter will come earlier tomorrow," added the Fat Controller. Douglas laughed. "Is it really worth getting up at 5:00 in the morning just to go to England?" Duck and Oliver felt insulted. "Of course it is! If you were Great Western too, you'd feel the exact same way," they said. "Well, all of my brothers have been scrapped except for Donald. How do ye think I feel?" huffed Douglas. Duck and Oliver agreed, but were still cross. "Let's stop this nonsense and go to sleep," suggested Toad. So the engines did. The next morning, the firelighter was grumbling as he set Duck's fire. "Great, now I have to get up in the morning just to puwer up two fires?! Disgraceful, I tell you," he said. Toad was cross. "You're lucky you don't have to power up my fire, Mr. Firelighter." huffed Toad. "Mr, Firelighther... I like the sound of that," he chuckled as he finished Duck's fire. When everything was ready, Duck and Oliver set off. They blew their whistles and set off for the Mainland. At Tidmouth, some of the engines were there to see them off. "Good luck," called Gordon. "And have fun!" puffed Donald. Duck and Oliver blew their whistles in reply and they were soon gone. "Just a bit of a question sir," said Douglas, "Do ye know who's taking their place on the branch?" The Fat Controller was surprised; he hadn't thought of that. "Uh oh..." The Fat Controller had to think of a plan fast. His plan was to.... but I mustn't say anymore, or I shall spoil the next story. null null Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book